


I Know I'm Not The Only One

by The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: Steve Rogers is a liar. Heartbreak and betrayal  is the only thing you can ever feel.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 42





	I Know I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had to twist the timeline a little, but hey its a fanfic so like it is what it is. Also be gentle this is my first work in a very long time. Some editing might be done later but I tried my best to fix all the errors.

He’s there but not. He’s a ghost of the man who he used to be and it kills you. A stranger in your house. How, how did it get like this 

“(Y/n).” he whispers.

You didn’t hear him, you sat at your table looking in the distance, mind trailing back to all the signs a small tear on your cheek. 

  
  


The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, the late nights even some not coming home till morning. He had been really torn up since she died.

~ **_A month ago_ **~

 _Peggy,_ you didn’t despise the woman she was quite extraordinary when she was younger and now she was a frail old woman. And yet the way he looked at her, you had to leave the room. Perhaps it seemed irrational at the time but now you see that you hadn’t been wrong. He still loved her, loved her in a way he would never love you and that’s...that’s what killed you on the inside. You remember the day had got the call, you could see his heart shatter. He dropped the phone and took off without another word, you could hear her voice asking him if he was still there. The name illuminated on the screen _Sharon_ and with that you oddly knew. You gave him time but after two hours you had texted Sam about him and received nothing. Hours passed with no response from Sam, you texted Tasha telling her Steve needs a phone to call you. But she called you back. “ _Steve is going to London for the funeral? I’m sorry I thought you’d be on a flight.” she said, voice laced with confusion._ No one had told you, he could have called from somewhere. He is Captain America, a very capable man and yet he left you in the dark and all alone.

Steve didn’t return until a few days later, the smell of alcohol on him as he came through your door. Not even saying a word to you he locked himself in your shared room. It was the first crack in your heart and would not be the last. “ _Steve?” you whispered softly on the other side of the door. Silence._ You had slept in the guest bedroom, mad and hurt but still trying to be understanding. It took the whole day for him to come out of the room and still hadn’t even said a word to you. He walked out the door without a kiss or even an I’m sorry. And with that you felt your heart break a little more. Steve wasn’t like this, not with you not ever and it hurt you more than you ever thought it would. He was shutting you out, and it was horrible pain with every passing day. Weeks passed and Tony started with the accords which made the tear between the two of you worse. He had just come into the house and entered the living room where you had a movie on, “Have you heard?” he asked. The first thing he's said to you in weeks. You wanted to scream, to yell to demand what the fuck has he been doing but all that came out was “Yeah.”. He looked at you and sat on the armchair next to you, “And what do you think?” he asked looking at the t.v. screen. Unbelievable you thought, “It’s unfair, but it’s what they want isn’t it. You’re their paper boy so you’re just gonna go along with it.” you said so carelessly. His head snapped towards you, face contorted in disbelief “Is that what you think? That's just because I'm Captain America that I’m gonna roll over and do whatever they tell me too?” he said with irritation. Truthfully no but the anger in your heart was making you stubborn. “I don’t know what to think of you Steven.” you said shortly. Perhaps you had started this one but he let you simmer for far too long. He got up from his chair with such force that it was pushed back. He grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the house. Slamming the door in the process, leaving you all alone again.

That was the first time he hadn’t come home till morning. You lay in bed wide awake but as soon as you heard him coming up the stairs, you shut your eyes and waited for him to go away once more. He stepped into the room, a sigh had passed his lips. He walked out and made his way out of the house once more. You forced yourself to sleep this time, when you woke up it was sunset and the house was quiet. Alone again, his clothes were crumpled on the guest bedroom. You picked them up, though you know he can do it himself and not be kind to him but old habits die hard. They smelled of perfume, a scent that was oddly familiar. You sat on the floor trying to think of the face that went with the oddly sweet scent. He walked in without you really noticing , “What are you doing?” he asked as he quirked an eyebrow. “Who is it?” you asked softly. “Nobody.” he said slowly coming closer to you, you scooted back. “It’s easier for us if you don’t lie Steve.” you said gripping the shirt tighter and tighter. “I went to go see Sharon, nothing happened between us. I mean we kissed once and stopped but nothing else happened I promise.” he breathed out. “Go away” you said softly tears threatening to slip . “(Y/n)” he said, trying to walk closer towards you. “GO AWAY!” you yelled, getting up, throwing the shirt at him with all the force you could muster. He walked out of the room and said something you didn’t quite catch and didn't bother to even care to have him repeat it. You just wanted gone immediately.

You remained frozen to your spot till everything fell silent, you figured he had left so you started making your way to the kitchen. You opened up the fridge and pulled out your wine and vodka, shots and a bottle of wine didn’t sound too bad right about now. Being drunk was better than dealing with the reality of your situation, you swallowed a few burning shots of liquor began looking for your phone in the midst of the haze. A single text.

**“I”ll come back when you’re ready, I’m sorry.” - steve**

'When you’re ready, I'm sorry' that's all he could fucking say you scoffed. You weren’t sure if you’d ever be ready to deal with it, but you weren’t gonna wait to rip off the bandaid, you decided what you would do. It would be quick and to the point, you had suffered long enough by the hands of Steve Rogers

**“We need to talk.” -(Y/N)**

**“Should I come home?” - Steve**

**“No not today, I still need time to cool down. Come tomorrow, we’ll discuss things then.” -(y/n)**

Tomorrow still seemed too soon for you but it had to be done at some point. Everything was falling apart around you, in a instant it all changed. The love of your life, the man you thought would cross oceans for you, hell maybe even die for you had cheated on you with his first love's grandniece. Not a normal thing by far but it was cheating despite how complicated the story. You never would of thought Steve could do this to you, he had been the best boyfriend to you and when he asked you to marry him it all seemed like a dream come true. Just kissed, hard to believe. Steve was in London on a buzzed haze for days, with her and continued to probably see her when they both returned. You could only imagine how much he had to consume to actually get buzzed or if Thor had gifted him any asgardian liquor . The thought of them together was enough to make you sick and alcohol wasn’t helping, so you decided to grab a mug and make yourself some tea and mentally prepare for another lonely afternoon. You were unsure how long you had been frozen at your dining room table but you felt yourself grow drowsy. You trudged your way to the living room couch, and you turned on the t.v. and let the background noise lull you to sleep. 

You awoke to light softly seeping into the windows, and then you noticed the figure sitting in the armchair by you. Steve was watching you with a soft expression on his face, his eyes rimmed red and hair softly disheveled. “How long have you been here?” you asked, clearing your throat. “An hour or so.” he said. “Hmm.” you hummed. “I wasn’t ready to wake you.” he said, his tone remaining soft. “Strange, never had a problem making noise when you came home wasted.” you snapped. His expression changed, almost taken back that you were so angry already. “I..” he trailed off unsure what to say.

“We’re gonna keep this short, I've been going through this with you since _she_ died. You left without a word, stayed there for days without calling, and when you came ‘home’. You remained to stay away from me Steve, I’m your fiance. You’re supposed to tell me everything, I thought we worked past you being closed off. And yes I do understand you needed to mourn but lets bring up what else you did now huh? You cheated on me with SHARON, her fucking grandniece Steven!! And quite frankly I don’t believe you just fucking kissed, you’d be gone for days and all hours of the fucking night. And then after all this you come home and talk to me about the bullshit Accords and fighting with Tony!! WHAT THE FUCK.” you finished ranting and didn’t even realize that you both were standing. You stormed off back to the kitchen but Steve caught your wrist. You snatched it away as if the touch had burned you, you pulled at out a chair and sat waiting for his response. “Steve please just tell me the truth, did you sleep with Sharon?” you breathed. Steve began to shake lightly and his tear rimmed eyes met yours and that was all you needed. Your heart sank into the deepest depths of a certain abyss and you felt as if you had been caught in a tide. Your ears began to ring, and you lost all focus. 

“(Y/n).” he whispers.

You didn’t hear him, you sat at your table looking in the distance, mind trailing back to all the signs, a small tear on your cheek. 

“Leave.” you all but whispered. 

He left without a fight, he simply walked away. It made you realize you never really had him to begin with, he would always be Peggy's and now Sharon's. How could you simply compare. You weren’t the only one in his heart. The next time you would see Steve was on the news as a wanted criminal of the United states.

_You say I’m crazy, cuz you don’t think I know what you’ve done but when you call me baby I know I’m not the only one_


End file.
